DBZ: The Return of Ranma
by Dracaro
Summary: Ranma has been having weird dreams lately and its bothering him slightly... whats this? Kasumi has a cure for his curse and it also has certain side effects in the process awakening what a wish in another world had put to sleep.Ranma/Dbz Ranma/Kasumi
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Dbz/Ranma1/2

Some Anime Characters will be ooc at some times.Thank you and Please review!

"Speech"

_'thoughts'_

_"letters"_

* * *

Ranma was walking down heavily wooded path in a forest on a training trip to clear his mind. After the failed wedding Akane seem to have become worse and the sudden dreams he was having were not helping any. He had always felt out of place and never seemed to fit in as if he was never meant to be in this world.

To others Ranma looks confident but he was steadily getting more and more depressed. Akane constantly bashed him, Nabiki blackmailed and scammed him, Soun and his father kept making things worse, Happosai was extremely petty and kept finding ways to make his life worse, The amazons have been keeping quiet as was his seemingly best friend Ukyo, Ryoga was lost and had yet to turn up.Ranma shook his head and let out a sigh as he started to setup camp for the night.

After cooking his dinner and eating he hit the hay and went to sleep to start having one of the strange dreams he had been having.

* * *

Dream

* * *

He was at a tournament arena watching a guy in a Orange gi fight a green man with pointy ears and antennae. The green man smirked and suddenly pointed to his left were a woman was at and fired a ki blast. Quickly acting he pushed her out of the way and he heard him self say a few words before the thing hit him.

"I'm sorry...Iris that I couldn't stay here longer but I don't want to see you get hurt." The woman he had pushed turned around and tried to yell out but it died on he lips as the blast met him and the life seemed to fade from his eyes. The few words he heard before he totally faded away from the woman were.

"Don't worry we will get the dragon balls and wish you back you can count on that Ranma!" His sight goes black before it came into focus of showing him a dragon flying up into the sky and bringing its head down and boomed out its words.

"You who have summoned me have one wish that I will Grant make it now." Suddenly a little blue man pops out and yells out. "I wish for Son Ranma to have never been born in this universe!" The dragons eyes glow for a moment before it speaks. "It is done." Ranma feels like Raging at the blue man before his world goes black

* * *

Ranma sits up suddenly breathing hard as he tried to remember the dream he just had. Looking out of his tent he can see its morning and starts to back while thinking on his dream. He heads off to the Tendo Dojo in Nermia as his training trip was finished.

Upon reaching the dojo Ranma quietly walks in and goes to were the kitchen to see Kasumi walking back and forth inside cooking breakfast. He smiled at this as Kasumi was the only one in the house who was nice to him she was a big sister to him.After watching her move back and forth as in a dance while making breakfast Ranma goes to his room and puts his pack down and goes back down and goes into the Kitchen.

"Good morning Kasumi would you like some help?" Kasumi pauses for a moment turns around with a smile on her face. "Good morning Ranma did you have a good trip? And yes so help in the kitchen would be nice." Ranma merely nodded at that and changed forms and put a apron on and started to help her cook breakfast.

Kasumi watched Ranma helping her and couldn't help but feel sorry for the young man for all that is happening to him. During the time Ranma had been away on the trip she had found a way to cure Ranma of any magical ailment but only one with a pure heart could use it and only for someone else. She had found out through Nabiki who complied with her request.Deciding to tell him she puts the finishing touch on the meal she was preparing and turned to Ranma who has also just finished.

"Ranma after breakfast would you come with me and Nabiki to another part of Tokyo to look for something oh and could you set the table please?" Kasumi asked with a sweet smile. Ranma seeing the smile just nods and also since it was Kasumi he couldn't refuse her anyways.

Akane was just coming downstairs when she sees Ranma setting the table While her dad was sitting there reading the newspaper. Just then Genma came in and saw his son in his girl form and started to rant. "Boy what are you doing as a girl!" Ranma merely stares at him and then goes back to setting the table.

"I was helping Kasumi in the kitchen with breakfast and to you that isn't manly so I changed to girl form and just now she asked me to set the table.Now be quiet before I turn you into a panda and give you bamboo to eat!"

Seeing that his son wasn't in the mood to argue at the moment he just sat down in his seat. Nabiki was coming down the stairs like a zombie and was making her way to the kitchen to the pot of coffee Kasumi has made and filled a cup and drained it waking her up a bit.

Ranma came walked into the kitchen again when she was finished with her second cup making her look at him. "Well Ranma I suppose that Kasumi informed you of the request today?" Seeing his nod Nabiki takes a third cup and goes into the table area and sits down at her spot.

As soon as everyone was seated Kasumi came in with a tray of food followed by Ranma with another. Putting the food down they both sit there respective spots and begin to. Genma after waiting for a few minuets attempts to steal some of Ranma's food only to have his hand slapped by a pair of chopsticks by Kasumi.

"Now Mr. Saotome would you please keep your chopsticks to your own bowl or do I have to stop cooking for you?" Genma froze at the concept of being blocked from eating Kasumi's wonderful food and stopped and grumpily went back to his food."Oh my!" everyone looked at Nabiki. "What? someone had to say it." Everyone face faults and goes back to eating breakfast.

Once everyone was done Kasumi took off her apron and looked at Nabiki. "Ranma were leaving in a few minutes could you get ready before then?" With a bare nod he goes off to his room and gets ready for the day out. Coming down the stairs he find both Nabiki and Kasumi waiting there walking up to them he nods and follows them out of the house and to the train station.

Sitting between to the two sisters he fidgets a bit before getting his nerves up to ask a question. "Were are we going?" Kasumi looks for a second before looking at Nabiki who nods. "We are going to a temple to cure your curse Ranma." Ranma blinks at that before getting a nervous expression.

So far for him any other tries to cure his curse often ended in failure and with alot of trouble. Seeing his face Nabiki begins to clarify.

"Ranma this is the real deal. Kasumi here asked me to find a cure for you and I did. This old temple we are going to has a magical gemstone that can grant wishes but only for those who have a pure heart and only for others. Kasumi here is planing to use a wish to cure your curse."

Ranma just stared at Kasumi before looking at the floor. "I... I don't know what to say Kasumi. To use a wish like this to... cure my curse?You have done so much for me and I have yet to repay you for it... I just don't know what to say it makes me feel bad that you would just go through all this trouble for me."

Kasumi halts Ranma by putting two fingers on his lips and then to his chin making him lift his face up to hers. The unshed tears he was desperately trying not to shed were there and she could see it was taking alot to keep them in.

"Ranma... you have done alot for us. You have saved Akane time and time again and you always try to keep damage to a minimum to our house. You also defended our dojo from attacks. Don't say you haven't done anything for us."

Ranma just looks at the floor the tears slowly dripping down his face. "But it feels like it Kasumi... every time I try to help Akane she yells at me and beats on me. When I try to defend her she yells at me. Its beginning to hurt me alot it makes me feel like I have yet to accomplish anything here. She never trusts me at all,when I try to be nice she instantly gets suspicious and keeps her guard up. When I keep people from looking at her or the old freak from stealing something from her she accuses me of being a pervert. I don't know what to do anymore."

Kasumi looks sadly at Ranma and gets up after the train stops. Ranma gets up following them to the old temple. Upon reaching said temple a old man in white shrine robes comes out to greet them.

"Are you here to make a wish on the gem stone? If so it can only be done by one pure of heart and only for another." Nabiki steps up and clears her throat. "Yes my sister here Kasumi would like to make a wish here for Ranma."

The old man nods and leads the way into the temple to a shrine inside were the gem stone is held on a pedestal. "The one with the wish should set both hands on the stone and make the wish out loud."

Kasumi nods and steps up to the stone and puts both hands on it. After thinking the wording of her wish she says it out loud. "I wish that any harmful and magical influence to Ranma's body and mind be removed and mended."

The stone flashes for a moment and Ranma just stands there nothing happening for a moment. He was about to say thank you for trying when he goes rigid and a pillar of light goes up around him.

A bunch of hearts came out of the pillar and floated into the air away and Kasumi looked at her sister with a questioning look. "That would be all the love potions." Kasumi nods and continues to watch.

Next a ghostly version of Ranma's cursed form comes out and opens her eyes and waves at them before disappearing. Then a green dragon weaves out and looks at them and then Ranma before fading. The last thing to come out is a cat which floats in the air for a moment regarding them all before turning into dust and absorbing into Ranma.

Nabiki had blinked at the cat but soon came to a conclusion. "The neko-ken... Its been fixed as well?" Soon the light dies down and lying on the floor is a much different Ranma.

He was taller and had a different skin color. Not only that but his ears were different as well being that they were cat ears and a tail was jutting out. His hair was the same color but it was longer Ranma's eyes open to show that they were a crystal blue color. He opens his mouth and the two sisters come closer to hear if he was going to say anything.

"Iris... don't worry little sister... I'm back." Ranma then collapses onto the floor. The temple priest comes over and looks at the young man. "He must be tired from the magical shock of the removal of his curse and all the other things. Come there is a room were he can Rest in." The two sisters nod and follow the priest carrying Ranma to the rest room were they set him down.

Kasumi looks over his sleeping form on the bed they has just put him on and sits down in a nearby chair to wait for him to wake. Nabiki seeing that her sister was sitting down to watch over Ranma went off to explore the temple leaving them alone for the time being.

* * *

To be Continued...

Please review this and try to keep it down on the flames anything constructive is most welcome!

and this will be a Ranma/Kasumi fic.


	2. Intro

DBZ: The Return of Ranma Intro music

Band: Hearts Grow

Song: Yura Yura/Wavering

* * *

_Let them fly to you  
Through the wavering, distorted sky  
These two loves  
That feel so close together_

Ranma is shown standing on the top of a cliff looking out over the world.The front view shows him smiling while standing there.

_You were always by my side  
So the gap you made is so huge  
Your cheeky response, "See ya..."  
Makes me sad_

A voice yells out causing Ranma to turn around showing a young girl with long black hair and crystal blue eyes smiling at Ranma.

_If you're crying in an unfamiliar town  
Even if I'm not by your side, I want to send you a smile_

Something suddenly looms behind the girl causing Ranma to start running forward worry visible in his eyes while the girl just stands there.

_Let them fly to you  
Through the wavering, distorted sky  
These two loves  
That feel so close together_

When he is about to reach the her the girl waves and Vanishes along with the looming shadow Ranma stands there staring at the spot were the girl was tears running from his eyes.

_We each sat in the middle  
Of one sofa  
We can keep trying  
To keep looking at each other forever_

A hand is put on his shoulder causing him to look behind him to show Kasumi standing there with a sad smile on her face Ranma turns to her and hugs her tears slowly running down his face.

_When I look up at the night sky, the clouds disappear  
My eyes will keep looking towards my dream_

Ranma slowly gets out of the hug and looks at Kasumi with a smile holding his hand out she takes it and she holds onto to him and they take off into the air.

_Even now, the shining, sparkling stars  
Are shining on you  
Under the sky that hadn't changed since the day we met  
We made a single vow_

The scene shifts to a hospital which suddenly jumps into the air and shudders while loud crashing noises come from inside.

_I can see your habit of touching your hair when you talk  
As I sleep alone  
Even the pain in our hearts is surely a bond_

We see Ranma with a hand on his face covering one eye shaking his head slightly while he watches Goku run about like a chicken with his head cut off away from a doctor with a needle.

_Let them fly to you  
Through the wavering, distorted sky  
These two loves  
That feel so close together_

The view is that of a Photo of the Z gang Ranma is standing next to Goku with a arm around him putting two fingers up behind his head while smiling at the camera.

_The shining, sparkling stars  
Always reflect the two of us  
Under the sky that hadn't changed since the day we met  
We made a single vow_

The scene shifts to that of a sunset with master Roshi staring to sea out with Ranma next to him Kasumi walks up next to Ranma and he puts a arm around her and they stare out at sea.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Dbz/Ranma1/2

Some Anime Characters will be ooc at some times.Thank you and Please review!

"Speech"

'_thoughts_'

"_letters_"

* * *

Temple Shrine

* * *

Kasumi was sitting the chair watching over the changed Ranma looking at his ears and different features he faced had and before the wish was granted. Ranma was a good looking young man before the wish to Kasumi but now he was gorgeous. What ever the wish had released or removed made Ranma softer looking more beautiful and lithe then most people. The ears on top of his twitched a tiny bit every now and then and Kasumi thought it was cute. She was slowly slipping into a day dream when a groan from the bed stopped her.

Ranma groaned it and slowly opened his eyes to see what looked like the roof of a temple instead of a house or clinic. Then it came back to him that Kasumi had made a wish to cure his curse and that the resulting aftermath had drained him. He had not felt this tired in a long time and slowly turned his head to the side to see Kasumi there.

Twitching his ears... wait? Twitching his ears? And why did they feel to be placed differently. Slowly lifting a hand he felt were the ears were before to feel hair. Lifting his hand higher he felt the two cat like ears on his head. Another twitch caught his attention and he looked to the side of himself to see a tail waving back and forth.

Slowly closing his eyes he sighs and starts to use his senses to scan his body.He was also taking a look at his newly revealed memories.

'_So I have all my old memories and the memories of this life... not to mention the body of my old life but... its different then what I had then and now. I knew I wasn't completely human back then and its obvious now im not human now since that wish changed things. I feel two energies in my body both are mine still... and one is at the forefront. If i was to urge that one back and the other forward?_'

No sooner had he done what he felt himself shift slightly and he heard Kasumi gasp slightly. Reaching up to his ears they felt slightly different but his tail was even more different. It was thicker and felt like a dog tail. Reversing what he just did he felt the tail again to see that it had gotten thinner and felt more like a cat tail. A idea came to him just then and he supressed both energies and he felt his hearing dim a bit and that he no long had a tail.

"Well... this is interesting indeed. Tell me Ranma what happened to you?What happened to the cat ears and tail you had?"

Opening his eyes he sees that Nabiki had come back into the room. Letting out a sigh Ranma answered her. "Well Nabiki apparently when the wish was granted not only did it remove the magical curse it also brought out my old memories and body along with my blood. You see I was never a pure human and with the magical power of the wish the combining of the Neko-Ken... well I'm one of a kind now.You should also know that I'm not from this world I'm from another one. My real name isn't Saotome Ranma its Son Ranma."

Nabiki just blinked ruffled through a book made a few marks and closed it again. "Nabiki could you gather up everyone and have them meet at the Tendo Dojo?" Nabiki tilted her head for a moment nodded and walked out.

Ranma looks at Kasumi and sighs. "Kasumi can we talk for a while?" Kasumi just smiles at him. "Of course we can talk Ranma." Closing his eyes for a moment he lets out a breath and nods to himself.

"Kasumi I think I should cancel the engagement." He holds up a hand to halt Kasumi who was about to open her mouth. "Please don't interrupt. I just don't think it will work she is... how to put it? Locked in her own world nothing she does can go wrong if it does I get blamed for it. If I look at another girl I get malleted if I get glomped by someone else I get malleted. Her cooking is dangerous and if I don't try it and like it I get malleted if I refuse I get malleted. It just isn't going to work she has to much of a anger problem. Shes in a destructive spiral of anger and if something isn't done for her shes going to kill someone one of these days. If you think about it the engagement is invalid anyways since I'm not really a Saotome."

He lets out a sigh again and shakes his head. "I used to think I loved her but now I know I don't. When you made that wish you fixed so many things wrong with me. If anything the only person in this world that would have my affection is you Kasumi. you have helped me so much while I was here. You cooked the meals fixed my wounds gave me a outlet sometimes when I felt down... you are a wonderful person Kasumi and I can't deny that I'm falling for you."

Kasumi blinks and slowly nods her head. "Oh my...Ranma I don't know what to say... I always did like you but I held off because of your engagement to my sister and I could see how much it bothered you to have the girls throw theselves at you..." She found herself silenced with fingers to her lips.

"Kasumi if anything that helped in your favor alot that I and feel you deserve alot more then what you have now. You are a slave to the Tendo house hold if anything I feel bad for not helping you more I know what its like to have to do everything by yourself with no help cause thats what Genma always did to me." "Ranma it really was no problem..."

Ranma held up a hand again to silence her. "But I could have done more for you. Day in and out you do nothing but cook clean and tidy. Tell me what was your daily schedule?"

She blinks at that a ponders for a moment and starts to ponder before answering. "Well I get up around six am make breakfast and fill the Furo. After putting out Breakfast I start to sweep the house and when breakfast is done I wash the dishes from it. at eight I start mending any clothes that need it and wash them as well. At nine-thirty If we are getting low on any food I go shopping. I get back around ten-thirty and I start to make lunch. I put lunch out eleven-fifth-teen I take a small break and watch a show while eating. At twelve I do the dishes from lunch and I sweep the yard. At one I start on dusting the house and cleaning it. I help Akane out with her homework when she gets home around two-thirty. after three-thirty I start on dinner. I serve dinner around six and after its over I wash the dishes from it and I finish any chores I have left over from the day. At eight pm I go to bed and repeat."

Kasumi looks at Ranma who is just staring at her with a incredulous look on his face. "Kami-sama... I knew you did alot but that is redicoulous doesn't any in the house help you? Thats the work of a married woman with children! Your not married or even engaged and your doing that much work? kami I feel much worse now. Kasumi... you need to do less in the house Akane is getting old enough and Nabiki is getting into cologe and your dad is a full grown man you don't need to do this much work anymore."

Kasumi started to protest but Ranma just fingers to her lips again to stall her. "Kasumi you need to understand that your family is almost full grown they can take care of themselves if they need you to constantly to clean up then what will they do if they move away and don't have you? They need to start learning for themselves."

Kasumi just slowly nodded reluctantly and stood up. Ranma also got up and looked at his clothes and chuckled. " I think I best get some new clothes before we go meet everyone." Kasumi giggled. "Of course Ranma I know a store nearby were we can get you new clothes and you can change there as well." Ranma nods and they both leave the temple to get some new clothes and to meet everyone at the Tendo's.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Dbz/Ranma1/2

Some Anime Characters will be ooc at some you and Please review!

"Speech"

'thoughts'

"letters"

* * *

Tendo Dojo

* * *

Cologne was having a weird feeling and she had a inkling it had something to do with Ranma. Looking about she could see other people there as Nabiki has called everyone that had something to do with Ranma. Ryoga had popped up at one point and Nabiki had gotten him to sit was caressing her clothed bundle while looking at Genma. Uyko was standing nearby with Kontansu. Thankfully the Kunos were absent and Sasuke was there in their place. Watching her great granddaughter pace about and mouse on the floor twitching after hugging a chair thinking it was shampoo. Happosai was in a cornor smoking his pipe unusually serious.

'Something is going on here and it has something to do with son-in-law... I'm getting a strange feeling I just hope its not what I think it is.' Nabiki was sitting in a chair holding a little book with a pen flipping through it and making marks. Both fathers are in the room playing shogi and attempting to cheat outrageously at it. The door opening and closing signaled that Kasumi and Ranma were back. Kasumi walked into the Dojo with her usual cheery smile on her face and then turned around.

"Their in here Ranma!" Hearing another voice that sounded like Ranma but deeper Cologne frowns and reaches out with her ki senses and tries to feel his aura and sees it has changed. It felt partly Human and something else. Before she could stand up Ranma walks into the Dojo. Everyone but Nabiki stares at him as he decided to let his features show. On top of his head were two dog ears and a tailing waving out from his backside.

"Hello everyone as you can see... I have changed and there are some things you need to know." Ranma explains why he looks like he is now and what Kasumi and Nabiki did for him." So as you can see I now have all my memories and I am no longer pure human Kasumi's wish having other magical effect and uncovering and changing what I am. Also I am not a Saotome so there for all the engagements are off and I mean all of them." As people were about to speak Ranma held up a hand.

"Don't speak I'm not done yet. While each of you have your good sides I feel like its time to get some things off my chest that I have been holding in a long time. Shampoo while you are a great fighter you sound like a bimbo and I do not like you poisoning me and drugging me into loving you. Elder Cologne while being without my memories you had taught me some of you moves however trying to trick me into going back to china with you does not make me like you much more. Ryoga... Can you even go a day without blaming me for something? I'm not controlling your life... if anything you can blame quite a few things on Genma here. I have always thought of you as a friend even when you keep attacking it means anything I'm sorry. Uyko while you are one of my best friends treating me like a prize to be won really doesn't feel good its makes me feel like a thing not person. Mousse I do not want Shampoo GET THAT INTO YOUR HEAD! Sasuke for the Kunos well I'm sure you know what I think about them. And Happosai.... you really are a gaint pervert... you would get along almost swell with my old master Roshi."

Letting out a sigh Ranma looks around before speaking again. " As you know I'm not from this world I Believe its prudent that I leave... I... want to see my little sister again and my little brother." Two voices called out and Ranma turns to the two fathers. "Boy you shall stay here and unite the schools! oh what have I done to deserve such a weak son?" "Son please you must stay and unite the schools!You just can't leave to go see other people!" Genma nodded at that. and Ranma was starting to go red. "that's right boy you can't just run off to see some brat and a tramp." As the fathers continued to speak everyone else was slowly inching away from them as Ranma was getting extremely mad. His hair had silver highlights in it and was slightly moving and his eyes had specks of yellow. Everyone was now away from the two fathers and Ranma was now standing in front of them his hands clenched.

* * *

We interrupt your program for this part is censored for extreme violence.

* * *

When Ranma was done he was standing calmly as if he did not just badly hurt two old men. Said old men were covered in bruises and Genma was twisted like a pretsel. "Now that problem is out of the way does anyone else object?" Everyone else slowly shook their heads no. Cologne was just staring at Ranma and lets out a long sigh. "Well it appears we will be giving up on Ranma great grand daughter." Shampoo's head snapped to Colonge her mouth open to protest.

"Shampoo there is no point in trying any longer. He is much more powerful then I now. The power he had trained for in this life has been added to the one he had in the one he just regained there is no way I could match him." Shampoo made to protest again but was bopped on the head by her cain. " Foolish child can you not see that he has greatly changed? You would be no match he could flick you away like you were a fly so lax you have become in your training!"

Shampoo slumped and nodded slowly Colonge sighed and looked at Ranma again. "Well Ranma you are out of my jurisdiction now. The moves I taught you can be taught to those you hold dear and no one else granted I couldn't stop you from doing that but I'm sure you understand." Seeing Happosai stand up and walking over Ranma looks at the diminutive old man.

"Well Ranma my boy... you are stronger then me now since it seems you have regained something you had lost. I do have moves for you to learn but its from one grandmaster to another." Ranma blinked and Happosai chuckled. "Really Ranma most of the things I were doing were your test and I'm proud to say you passed. The dedication you showed to stopping me from my raids and all the times I stood in your way. I am now naming you the second Grand Master of Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. Here is a scroll with techniques for you and your grandmasters scroll. You have made me proud my boy unlike Genma and was a fool and Soun had promise which died with his wife you however kept going strong and didn't falter in the face of any problems you faced."

The small grandmaster stepped back and Ranma just started at him before nodding his head. Looking at his mother from this world he sighs."Mother..." Nodoka gets up and rushes over to Ranma and clings to him and starts crying. Ranma just pats her back. "How could you call me mother? I am not your biological mother and the way I treated you these past months... why?"

Ranma just started at Nodoka for a moment before answering. "Because on my world my parents are dead and have been since I was three. I only have two adopted siblings for family. You I had for much longer and that time I had with you I could clearly remember now. While pops there wasn't the greatest he was something constant in my life even if he was causing most the problems in it. You were the mother I never had because I could never really truly remember my birth mother her having died when I was so young."

Ranma sighs and sits down in a nearby chair. " My two adopted siblings names are Goku and Iris both are younger then me. Goku has black spiky hair and wears a Orange gi with blue boots and under shirt and bracers." Ryoga perked up at this and stared at Ranma. "Iris... my little sister has light blue hair and coal black eyes. She usually wears Jeans with a White shirt with a floral pattern on it thats made to look like its made from ice." Ryoga just kept staring at Ranma before raising his voice. "Um Ranma? I think I know your brother Goku."

Ranma turned his head to Ryoga. "Why does it not surprise me that you can travel between worlds with your ability to get lost?"Ranma muttered to himself. "Tell me how was he doing? Was he married?" Ryoga looked down at the floor. "Last I saw him was a year ago he was in a battle to save his son I'm not sure what happened I found myself lost before it ended." Ranma had a strange look in his eye after he spoke those words. "So he really did marry Chi-Chi....I wonder what his sons name is." Shaking his head Ranma gets back to reality and everyone else there.

"I need to find a way back to the world I was born on.... there's only one person who could help with that. I just hope hes listening." '_King Kai? Are you there? King Kai can you hear me?_'

* * *

After Life

* * *

In the afterlife King Kai was watching Goku train when he heard a voice he thought he wouldn't hear again. '_King Kai? Are you there? King Kai can you hear me?_' King Kai glanced at Goku seeing that he was busy decided to speak after moving away a bit."Ranma is that you?" '_Yes its me King Kai its been a long time for me..._' King Kai blinked. "Well while 6 years is a long time but its nothing to me." After getting nothing for a reply King Kai spoke again.

"Ranma you still there?" '_Its only been 6 years there? I see.. that wish sent me to another planet and back in time...Its been 18 years for me King Kai and I just recently got my memories back._' King Kai was flabbergasted but still managed to speak." So you mean to tell me you were sent back in time and to another planet and lost your memories?" '_Yes that is correct King Kai... so while it has only been 6 years for you guys its been 18 for me. King Kai I wanted to ask you something.' _"Ok Ranma shoot." '_I was wondering if it was possible for you to get me back to were I am originally from._'

King Kai blinked and and thought for a moment before remembering the Instant Transmission move he had. "Sure Ranma that's a cinch I could pop right over your going to have to go back by the check in station I can only move out of placed people into the check in station." '_That means alot I tell you when I want to go... one other thing is it possible to bring someone else along?_' "Yes it is granted they aren't evil and they want to go willingly." '_Ok thanks for answering King Kai I'll call you soon._'

Knowing that Ranma stopped the connection to him he looked over at Goku who was now on his next set of kata. "I wonder if I should of told Ranma that Gokus dead?.... that brings up another question should I tell Goku about Ranma? No... I'll wait Goku can't be distracted he needs to be ready for the other saiyians."

* * *

At the Tendo Dojo

* * *

Back with Ranma he was opening his eyes looking alot more cheered up than he had in a long time. "Well... I found a way to my home from King Kai. When I was dead and before I was wished away I went to his planet he is basically the overseer of this quadrant of the universe. I just finished speaking to him telepathically. I'll be going soon back to my planet I don't know If I'll see any of you again. Mabey I'll see Ryoga because it seems he teleports from place to place without being aware of it." While Ranma was speaking Kasumi was thinking about her life and the person who she had growing feelings for.

'_Common Kasumi this is your last chance who knows if your going to see him again... just tell him already!_' Kasumi looks up and clears her throat making everyone silent. "Ranma... I have given this a great deal of thought... and after reviewing my life and my feelings I would like to go with you." Everyone but Ranma was stunned he just looked he straight into the eyes. "Are you sure about this Kasumi? You may never see this place again." Kasumi slowly nodded her head. "Yes Ranma... I would like to go with you... I have long felt something for you when I first met you... I was thrown off by the curse at first but that was a poor decision on my part. After that I tried to keep back and tried to let things work between you and Akane but it appears that will never happen."

Ranma just looks at her for a moment and nods. "Alright Kasumi... its your choice." '_I'm glad shes coming along... I was hopping she would_ ' "Alright then Kasumi lets back and then I'm going to call King Kai again. If you want to say goodbye to anyone do it now I don't know if we will ever come back to this planet." Kasumi nods and Rama leaves the Dojo to pack while Kasumi is saying goodbye. After finishing his packing and helping Kasumi he closes his eyes and contacts King Kai.

'_King Kai Ranma calling here._' "Yes Ranma are you ready?" '_Yes but can you get the capsule I left in your house? It holds something I'm going to need and then we can get going._' "Alrighty then be there in a flash." A few seconds later a Blue fat man with antenna pops into the room and looks around before spotting Ranma. "Well Ranma here's the capsule. Your taking her with you as well?" Ranma just nods. "Alrighty then hold onto me and I'll get you to the check in station and contact Kami to pick you up." Both Ranma and Kasumi hold on to King Kai and the just vanish into thin air.

* * *

Check in Station

* * *

King Kai pops into the Station with Ranma and Kasumi startling King Yenma. "What this? King Kai what are you doing here? Ranma is that you? Whats going on here?" Ranma shortly explains to King Yenma what was going on. "Well then I'm going to give Kami a call. Kami this is King Kai can you hear me?"

* * *

At the Lookout

* * *

Kami stops at hearing King Kai's voice. "King Kai is that you what on earth would you be calling me for." '_ Well Kami there's someone here that needs to get to earth and I think you'll be surprised at who it is_' "Alright then King Kai I'm on my way." Kami takes a few steps and fades from view.

* * *

Check in Station

* * *

King Kai nods and looks over at Ranma. "Alright hes coming he will be here in ah there he is." Kami has popped into the room and was looking about upon seeing Ranma his eyes widen. "Ranma! is that you?" Ranma just gives a small smile and nods. "Yes Kami its me and another thing... I have changed I'm no longer human. I don't think I was completely Human in the first place." Ranma says and then lets his Dog ears and tail show making everyone there blink. "Well then... I don't have any idea on what you are." King Kai said. Ranma just shrugs. "This happened when I got my true form and memories back something with the wish had mutated something I can also have cat ears and tail. Which was from something else the Dog parts I'm pretty sure were already naturally in my blood but its changed into something else now. Well then thank you for bringing here me King Kai." King just waves his hand. "It was no problem based on whats been going on earth its going to need help. Ask Kami about what I mean. Just don't forget to call me every once in a while its nice to chat with you." King Kai pops out of the room back to his planet. Ranma looks and Kasumi and they nod and both touch Kami who vanishes as well.

* * *

Lookout

* * *

Popping into view on the lookout Ranma takes a glance around and sees Popo watering the gardens. Kasumi was looking around at the beauty that surrounded her taking in everything. "Its so beautiful." Kasumi whispers which makes Ranma smile for a moment he turns to Kami. "So Kami whats going on that made King Kai comment like he did?" Kami sighs and looks at Ranma. (He basically tells Ranma what happened from the start of Dbz to were things stand in the middle of the training for the Saiyains.)

Ranma was frowning at the end of the conversation. "So these Saiyians are coming and everyone is training for them and your saying that they are extremely strong? I guess I'll need to train as well. I don't want to lose the planet of my birth just after coming here. Thanks for telling me Kami I think I'll go now and don't tell anyone I'm back yet." Ranma beckons Kasumi over and holds onto her. "Hold on tight Kasumi... were gonna fly and set up house." Kasumi holds on listening to his words and Ranma flies off leaving Kami there watching them as they flew away.

'_I pray that your training bears fruit Ranma... this is a grave threat I just hope that Goku's gets strong enough in time. If not... the earth is in grave peril._'


	5. Ending

DBZ: The Return of Ranma Ending Music

Band: Saboten

Song: Scenario

* * *

_The key to my rusted heart  
Is always near me, smiling_

Its night and Ranma is with Kasumi sitting under the sky looking at the stars when a bright flash occurs in the sky.

_Because I want to find a joy that has no shape  
I'll even run through the spears of falling rain  
I'll prove that this huge dream I have, that I cannot turn into words  
Can be fulfilled, even if my wounds are deepened  
_

A big object is seen falling to earth but when it lands it doesn't create huge expolsion. Ranma holding on to Kasumi gets up to check it out

_I can continue believing, because the present us are here  
I don't avert my gaze and keep running on  
_

Arriving at the scene he sees three figures standing up three that look familiar and one laying down on the floor depicting swirly eyes.

_These feelings that I have won't ever change  
Even now, an inexperienced angel is searching_

The scene changes to show two Kasumi's sitting across from each other one in simple house dress the other in chinese clothes and what seems to be scrolls at her sides Both were drinking tea while talking with each other.

_Even if they say that there is no light in the future  
I'll prove to you that can change by everyone's feelings shining upon it, right now  
_

A loud boom is heard and both of them turn there heads to see a teen in blue and black silks with A pair of fox ears with a tail dart by snickering while Ranma comes out covered in Neon orange paint with a tick in his eye.

_Surely the wind tests our hearts  
Softly we held that inside of our hearts  
Surely you are searching for the reason for your tears  
A dream is always close to you, holding that reason and waiting for you  
_

Another boom is heard and this time a teen in brown coat with the hood up darts by snickering and Ryoga who had happened to be in the area is seen covered in Blue paint standing next to the neon colored orange Ranma.

_The key to my rusted heart  
Is always near me, smiling  
_

The two teens high five and then two figures tower over them causing them to stop snickering and look to see both Ranma and Ryoga with ticks in their eyes cracking their knuckles. The two teens look at each other and grin and go poof to show bombs in their places with the fuses almost gone.

_The lost scenario that everyone forgot  
Is still faded with the reason in that forgotten dream  
_

The bombs go boom splattering Ranma and Ryoga with more paint and leaving 'Gotcha!' on the wall making both gain a bulging vein on there head with their fists clenching while nearby two teens are snickering at their prank.

_In my memories, it still can't  
End with a sad face  
The subsiding song of the night vanished  
And I become a star  
_

The scene shifts to show the Mother of teen with the fox ears and tail practicing with a sword moving gracefully and fluidly with a audience watching. Said teen then walks up with his own sword and soon the two are sparing going at fast speeds that most normal people would have difficulty following.

_Surely the wind tests our hearts  
Softly we held that inside of our hearts  
Surely you are searching for the reason for your tears  
Because a dream is always close to you, holding that reason and waiting for you  
_

The scene shifts to that of Kasumi in chinese clothes chasing the fox teen with a sword while the teen in the brown coat is watching and snickering at the fox teens misfortune of making her mad when he feels a tap on his shoulder and something clasped around his neck so he turns to see the other Kasumi standing there with a leash smiling sweetly.

_The key to my rusted heart  
Is always near me, smiling_

It shifts again to show the two teens who are none other then another pair of Ryoga and Ranma who look different trying to look innoccent while the other two are glaring at them not falling for their look with Both Kasumi's standing nearby watching one with a amused look the other with a cheerful smile.

_Because your heart shines more strongly  
Than the power of any song  
_

It shows the night sky and Ranma and Kasumi sitting together while the fox Ranma is watching with a slight slump in his shoulders while the other Ryoga tried to cheer him up. A unearthly glow shines behind them and they turn to see what looked like a girl with a deep blue hair and lavender colored eyes smiling at them causing the the fox Ranma to run to her and try and hug her but he goes right through her. The image smiles sadly and waves at him and then slowly fades into fox Ranma who puts a hand over his heart and smiles sadly as well.

* * *

I'm working on the next chapter for those who are waiting for it and its taking me some thinking this is a preview of what is coming after the Sayian saga as it leads with another story merging in with this one.

please be patient


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Dbz/Ranma1/2

Some Anime Characters will be ooc at some you and Please review!

"Speech"

'thoughts'

"letters"

* * *

On a island at sea a week after coming back

* * *

Kasumi knew that Ranma was training for something big but she just couldn't help but worry about it. The fights he had at home never had the stakes like the one he was preparing for now. The fate of the planet was at stake and she knew it. Looking about the house she was in she sighed for a moment and looked out the window to see Ranma in the middle of his training. Ever since she had come here with him she knew that things were going to change but she had so much time on her hands and she doubted she could give Ranma any challenge. Kasumi had liked to do martial arts when she was younger but when her mother died she had given up everything to help her family. Only her sun up to sun down working with the house kept her in shape as she did everything in a certain way.

"Oh my... I'm so terribly bored. With only cleaning for one person who helps out things don't take all day to do. Mother did I make the right choice? What would you think of me? My choices of keeping up the family till now after you died? Would you be sad or happy? " Kasumi grasped the locket she has always on hidden beneath the neck of her dress. It was her mothers locket and when she was feeling confused or sad she would grasp it for strength and a warm feeling would flow through her. Kasumi felt the warmth of the locket spread through her again and couldn't but feel it was her mother telling her something.

"Oh mother what should I do? I'm really worried over this whole thing and I'm scared that Ranma will die. I don't know if I could take it if he died maybe its time I showed him my secret.." Kasumi looked down at the floor and a tear drop fell from her eye onto the floor. Suddenly she felt hand on her face and she looks up to see Ranma standing there with a concerned look on his face. "Kasumi... are you alright?" Kasumi didn't know what to do she could break down and cling to him or just try to keep up her image of before. "Kasumi... I know somethings wrong... I can smell it and your aura is giving off sadness and worry please tell me whats wrong."

Kasumi looks at Ranma before hugging him hard. " I'm sorry Ranma for not helping you out more but I didn't think what I could would help any at Nermia." Ranma just rubbed her back soothingly. "Do what Kasumi?" Kasumi looked at the floor before speaking. "I can do magic Ranma. I once read a manga called slayers and I was fascinated by it. I attempted a spell of it and it me show you Ranma." Ranma looks at her and nods and steps puts her hands together in pray and starts a chant. "Oh blessed humble hand of god, blessed life and breath of mother earth, I pray thee come before me, show your great compassion and deliver us. Recovery."

Ranma blinked as the light wrapped around him and the weariness from his morning training session was lifted and he felt his like he just had a good nights sleep. "Kasumi... this... what?" Ranma watched as Kasumi wiped the sweat off her brow. "Casting a recovery spell with the full chant takes up quite a bit of energy. I know other spells as well but I cannot use many of the high ones not with chanting them out for power." Ranma just looked at her and picked her up from her knees and hugged her holding her close. "Its ok Kasumi... we can work on it. I can imagine why you kept this a secret. Everyone would come to you for help and you would get no rest. What else can you do?"

Kasumi wipes a tear from her eye and gives Ranma a grateful smile. "I can do flying spells and defensive ones and I can do few attack spells as well. I found more then just recovery work in this world but I havn't tried one spell do to its huge destructive power and how much it would drain me. I want to help Ranma... I want to help you I can't just stand by anymore and let you keep risking yourself. You mean so much to me I don't know how long I could live if you were to die." Ranma eyes were wide and he slowly eased on his hug and put his hands on Kasumi's face. "Kasumi... do you love me?"

Kasumi eyes widen and she just started to Ranma she managed to nod her head. "Kasumi... you don't know how much that means to me. No one in my life has said this except my birth mother you don't know just how much this truly means to me. But how could you? In your world I caused so much trouble and most people thought I was a freak." Kasumi placed her hand on Ranma's face and lowered his eyes to hers."your not a freak Ranma... you are what you are because that is the way you were born. When I first met you it was such a shock that I left you to Akane. The next day I knew it was a mistake because I saw your kind nature and loyalty.... I think I had feelings for you since then but I never acted on them because of your engagement and because I didn't want you to see me like the other girls.I didn't want to scare you away."

Ranma lets a smile grace his face and reaches into the air and pulls out a small black box out of subspace. Kasumi's eyes widen as he gets on his knees and offers the box to her open. "Kasumi Tendo.... will you marry me?" Kasumi just stared at the ring which was gold with engravings of looked like flowers and a diamond flanked by saphires. "Oh Ranma... of course I will." Ranma takes the ring out and puts it on her finger and grabs her in a hug. "I love you Kasumi." Kasumi looked that ring on her finger and tighted her hug. "I love you to Ranma please don't leave me."

* * *

Short yes i know But a update none the less please review


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Dbz/Ranma1/2

Some Anime Characters will be ooc at some times and some will be ooc completely you and Please review!

"Speech"

'thoughts'

"letters"

* * *

With the new help of Kasumi in his training sessions Ranma pushed himself much farther then before while Kasumi also pushed herself so she could help. Ranma had them both resting on the week of the sayians arriving so they could relax and enjoy each others company. Right now they were both on a couch dozing in a light sleep unaware the the Sayians were about to land and the terrible things they were doing when they did land. It was when Nappa's latest power up and rush that Ranma woke his eyes snapping open.

"What?! how could I have slept through their arrival! Kasmui wake up we need to go now! The defenders of this earth are in danger." As soon as she had heard her name Kasumi had opened her eyes but upon hearing Ranma's words eyes her eyes open wide before getting up. Ranma was reaching out with his senses and could only feel five people in the area of the battle. "This is bad.... really really bad. Only three people are left against the two sayians we need to get there fast but not tire ourselves out it will take about a hour and 15 mins from were we are." He holds his arms out and Kasumi grabs on and he flies off not

knowing that one hour was all the time they had left for Vegeta's wait for Goku.

* * *

Scene of the battle

* * *

Vegeta was sitting on a rock his eyes closed when his scouter beeped and flashed. "There's just one hour left if Kakarot was going to return to this planet he should have been here by now." Krillin just tightened his fists while Gohan gulped and Piccolo just shifted his eyes. '_we could sure use Goku's help right about now_ '

* * *

Other world

* * *

Goku was racing down snake way in the form of a ball of light nearing the end of it. ' _I pray I make it in time I just hope everyone is doing ok_'

* * *

Battle

* * *

Vegeta's scouter lights up again. "times up... it seems Kakarot chickened out after all." Nappa touches down next to Vegeta a evil smile on his face. "so am I late?" Vegeta just smirked. "You were right after all Kakarot didn't show up." A voice shouts out at them. "Just you wait my Daddy is coming!" Krillin stared at the ground. "What on earth is Goku doing what is taking him so long? Piccolo just moved his head and stared at the two sayians. '_O well I guess were on our own_' little did they know that Ranma was nearing the area but wouldn't be in time to stop what was about to happen.

A thudding crash echoed through the area showing that Nappa had discarded his armor. "Ah that's much better I should be able to make quick work of these three.... which one should I play with first?" meanwhile the defenders of earth were standing together. "All right listen up this is what we are going to do. Krillin I need you to attack him and grab his attention but without getting to close. Me I'm going to grab his tail while hes distracted. and Gohan you are going to attack him full on. Don't worry either Gohan your ready this time what happened last time was understandable but this time your ready and we can see that." Gohan gulps slightly and nods his head.

Krillin sighs and gathers his resolve. "oh well.. here goes" Krillin starts to charge forward while Nappa is making is way towards them. "Oh the small one is charging me I'm so scared! hahahaha!" A few yards away from Nappa Krillin raises his hands into the air and then thrusts them down firing off ki propelling him into the air confusing Nappa. Piccolo eyes gleam.'_now!_' He phases out of sight and gets behind Nappa and grabs his tail and clenches it tight. "Gohan now!" Gohan nods and starts charging but. Nappa stares and grins brings a heavy elbow down on Piccolo making everyone else stop. "But... but how! Piccolo had his tail!"

Vegeta starts to chuckle which goes into a full blown mocking laughter. "Hahaha! A good try indeed but as you can see. We have out grown that little weakness." Gohan was staring fright as Nappa started to come at him. Krillin seeing what was happening rushes Nappa but he sees him and aims a attack at him making him do a bunch of jumps and flips before landing a bit away. Staring at Nappa Krillin holds a hand up.

"Alright... time for the Destructo Disk!" Krillin started to charge energy while Nappa charged him. As sparked crackled on his hand a A flat spinning disk flashed into existence. "Here big guy catch!" Focusing more power on the disk it speeds up more and then launches the disk at Nappa who was just standing there. "Ah so you want to play catch eh? Sure why not!" As the disk flew over and Nappa still stood still Vegeta suddenly yelled out. "Nappa you fool don't touch it!"

Having turned to look at Vegeta he turns his head to look back and then quickly moves and the disk speeds by and goes through a mountain cutting the top off cleanly. "The fool had no idea." Nappa was looking at his face were he was scratched by the disk and was growling in anger. "You.. scoundrel my face my beautiful face. You have done it this time you marred my beautiful face now your going to pay!" Nappa starts charging energy in his hand while growling. He makes a throwing a motion and a blast is sent at Krillin. "Say Goodbye!"

Krillin eyes widen and he starts to dodge and escapes not getting hit directly by the blast but takes a huge amount of damage from the resulting explosion. Nappa Chuckles and charges up another shot. "And the pitcher goes for the throw." Just about as he was going to release another blast he gets hit from behind with one. "Who did that!" Turning around he sees Piccolo on his knees his hands out. "Why you no good back hitting Namek!Your going to pay for that!" Piccolo smirks. "Oh that was your back? I thought it was your face how could I have mistaken that?"

Nappa lets out a growl and flexes his hands. "You Namek pig if I didn't have to find out about the dragonballs from you. You would even be here you would be resting in the next dimension!" Piccolo just lets his smirk get wider. "Well... that's just to bad....Wait whats that! Two powers coming here! and they are both strong but one is just huge!" Krillin just lays there thinking. '_two powers? one is most likely Gokus but this other one feels... Familiar. it can't be... Ranma?_' Gohan is filled relief. "Ah one of them is daddy I know it! he came to help us like we said."

Krillin chuckles a bit. "I don't believe not only did Goku make it back but it seems hes back as well... hes been gone for so long and after that one wish we couldn't get him back. but hes here and he feels different but its him... its Ranma. I love it haha.." this Krillin said but only he himself heard it. Nappa was looking about wildly looking for what they were talking about. " I don't see anything. Hey Vegeta what does the scouter say is Kakarot really coming or our physic friends phonies?"

Vegeta just chuckles and reaches down picks up the scouter and hooks it up. "If it really his Kakarot it won't make a difference and if he tries.... he will pay." Pushing a few buttons on the scouter it beeps for a few moments and then a readout appears making Vegeta's eyes go wide. "No Nappa they are right two people are coming but I don't see how either of them could be Kakarot one is reading four thousand and well the other reads for five thousand five hundred Nappa." Nappa eyes bulge for a moment. "WHAT! HOW FIVE THOUSAND!"

"Quickly Nappa finish those three off we can't let them join up with Kakarot its to risky I want them all in the next dimension!" Nappa blinks. "But Vegeta what about the dragon balls?" Vegeta merely smirks. "Well it occurred to me that the Namek here knows bout it and that seeming he is the most knowledgeable about them so that leaves me to conclude that the Nameks are the makers of the Dragonballs there for we just simply go to planet Namek." Nappa calms down and turns to the group a sinister grin on his face. "Well it looks like your times run out." He rushes Gohan who gulps and shakes slightly before setting up a fighting stance.

Just as Nappa reached him Gohan jumps and gives Nappa a giant kick in the face sending him flying into a boulder and burying him. Piccolo who was ready to race to help blinks while Krillin still on the ground watches. "Wow... he floored him!" Nappa Bursts out of the rock his face down. Lifting it you see the footprint on his face angry face. "Kid! SAY GOODBYE!" Nappa shoots a giant blast at Gohan who just stands there watching the blast to come kill him. Piccolo stares seeing his time with Gohan flash in front of his face and the scene of the him stroking the kids hair at night next to the fire. '_Kid... I'll protect you.. don't worry_ ' Piccolo is then blurs and appears in front of Gohan shielding him with his arms out and takes the blast.

* * *

Not far from the fight

* * *

Ranma Eyes widen slightly making Kasumi look at him worryingly. "Another power is falling rapidly but this one is about to leave this dimension we are almost there just a few more seconds no one else will have to be hurt."

* * *

at the battle site

* * *

Gohan was tired of releasing the rage filled blast which Nappa had batted away. He was now watching as Nappa was walking over a gleam in his eyes. "Well you little twerp no one left to help you... time to say goodbye!" He charges a large blast and tosses it at Gohan who just stands there. "I to plead to the heavenly souls for help, please grant me a defense against evil, to protect the innocent. Midiago Wall!" A wall of white light sudden solidifies in front of Gohan which the blast explodes against protecting him and making a large cloud of smoke. when it clears Gohan is seen siting down and the wall of light is still there but a women is now standing next to Gohan.

"Source of all power, crimson fire burning bright, gather in my hands and become a inferno. Burst flare!" a Ball of fire appears in the woman's hands and the shield comes down it shoots off at Nappa who braces himself. Another dust cloud later Nappa is revealed to have received some a few minor burns which makes the woman slightly nervous but doesn't show it. "You witch! How dare you!" A man drops down in front of the Woman and Gohan and looks around seeing the bodies of his fallen friends making him angry causing parts of his hair to turn sliver while his eyes gain specks of yellow and he let out a slight growl.

Vegeta raises a eyebrow but shrugs it off as the man didn't look threatening. Nappa at this lost his anger at seeing the man growling and chuckled. "Aw... are you mad at what happened to your friends? I did it to them all... and it was so easy to." The man growled more a shimmering aura of red could be seen around him him and his hair now had streaks of silver in it and his eyes were half blue and half yellow.

Ranma was mad. Most of his friends were now gone and the son of his adopted younger brother and Krillin were almost at that state as well. During that time with Kasumi training he had found he could do magic like she could and learned a few of chants of his own. While he knew he wasn't stronger then Nappa he was certainly smarter and could stall long enough for what he was sure was Goku coming to help. Holding two fingers up he makes a swinging motion with them and a beam of light suddenly flares out at Nappa who dodges leaving the rock behind him to sliced in half.

'_Dam it he managed to dodge I was hoping to catch him off guard. He looks quite stupid and looks easy to rile up. Maybe some of the Panda's moves will be good here._' Letting the whip phase out Ranma gets a smirk on his face. "Your pretty slow aren't you? Cause your looking the wrong way if you want to attack me." The voice came from behind Nappa who spun around to see Ranma laying in mid air reading a book while talking to Nappa. "You really are slow... can't even keep your eyes on me can you?" The voice came from the side and we see Ranma there chewing on a toothpick. Nappa makes a swing at Ranma but it goes right through him.

"To slow big man... maybe you should lose some weight? You are pretty big you know. What? You can't catch little ol me?" Nappa was getting angry and was soon swinging wildly at what he thought was Ranma. To everyone else but him He was swinging at air. Vegeta's eye was ticking. "Nappa You buffoon! Your attacking Illusions! Clear your head!" Nappa hearing Vegeta stops and looks at him and then stands still and then shakes his head. Seeing the Ranma's gone he glares at the one standing in front of Gohan who had a innocent expression on his face as if he didn't do anything.

"Why you coward can't fight me on your own and decided to trick me?" Ranma just smirked and ran a hand through his hair. "No... I just wanted to see how stupid you were as you looked quite dumb to begin with." Ranma then bowed and waved. " Now you see me.... and now you don't" Ranma faded from sight with his ever present smirk making Nappa blink and swing his head around looking for him. '_Common just a few more minutes... I can take hold off Nappa but Vegeta is another story. Please get here in two minutes Goku._'

"Were are you at? Come out you coward!" Nappa then felt something smashing into him from behind. "Fireball!" As Nappa went flying a ball of reddish fiery energy rushed in behind him hitting him as he smashed into a rock exploding. Ranma was standing there smirking his hand out as if he had just thrown something. Bringing both hands back he gathers power in his hand. "Damu Bras, Moko Tokobisha. Magic Chi Style Tokobisha Bras!" Ranma brings both balls together fusing them into one ball of magical and chi energy and then fires it at were Nappa had landed.

the resulting explosion was colorful and strong but he knew it didn't finish him but it had bought enough time for Goku to land at the scene of the battle and take everything in. Gohan ran up to Goku and grabbed his legs his eyes were watering seeing his dad alive again. "Daddy! your here I knew you would be! You got to help that man he and this lady saved me." Hearing Gohan talk Ranma turned to them and smiled. "Of course... I would save you. Why wouldn't I save the son of my adopted brother.I'm your uncle Ranma." Turning to Goku his smile still on his face.

"Hello little brother... its nice to see you again after being gone for a long time." Goku was shocked that standing in front of him was Ranma. "Ranma your back!" Ranma nodded and looked at were Nappa was. "Yes I'm back but now is not the time to be talking about this the Two sayians here. I just hurled one into a rock but before I could get here he had already.... sent some people to the next dimension. I know for a fact I did not stop the big one but out of the two of them he is the weaker one. Since your here now I'll let you take over."

Before Goku can respond the rock pile were Nappa was exploded showing him in a rage which then left as he say Goku. "Ah Kakarot is here so he finally decided to show? Its to bad you showed up late theses saps were waiting for you to save them. I sent most of them to the next dimension." Goku focuses his sight on Nappa and glares at him. "Yea that right it was all me... and if it wasn't for the freak over there and his whore you would be missing a son to." Goku grits his teeth and starts to power up. The ground around him to starts to shake and pebbles hover into the air to shatter into dust. "Hey Vegeta can I get a reading on him?"

Vegeta reaches up and presses a button and the scouter starts beeping and soon the numbers flash across the screen. I don't believe it... Nappa! Hes Reading at 9 thousand!" Nappa's eyes bulge out and he looks at Vegeta. "What?! 9000 thousand how!? That's impossible I'm the 2nd strongest sayian there is not some third class wimp!" Goku merely grins. "Well I guess your the third strongest sayian now." Nappa's eye twitches and he charges at Goku and punches only for him to vanish. "You know? Your pretty slow but I gotta say your head makes a nice view platform."

Goku jumps down and faces Nappa who starts to swing at him again only for Goku to dodge and swing his leg up and kick him in the jaw and then a spin kick sending him into another rock. Nappa emerges in a complete rage and starts charging and swinging wildly not even coming close to hitting him. After taking another punch Vegeta eye starts to twitch again. "Nappa you fool Calm down! Your giving him openings by being stupid and raging about like a baboon!So calm down and clear your mind!"

Nappa stopped and took visible effort to calm himself down. After a few seconds he grins. "Alright... round two! Get Ready Kakarot!"


	8. Notice!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Gundam Epiyon

zerolelouch99

chm01

Dracaro


End file.
